


Hand Over the Flame

by sekikenjiismyb1tch



Category: Glass no Kamen | Glass Mask
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekikenjiismyb1tch/pseuds/sekikenjiismyb1tch
Summary: In the land of the plum trees, a fire has been ignited.





	Hand Over the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> The 22nd was Maya's birthday, and I wrote some Maya/Ayumi action for it. I love these two so much. Rivalships are my biggest weakness!

Yesterday it had been wind, but today, it was fire.

Maya had completely failed at portraying the wind. She was cursed, or blessed, with the ability to become. To forget all else and dive into taking on the form of another. But in the eyes of Tsukikage Chigusa, this did not make Maya an actor, but a shell of a human. How shameful it was, being told that you were miles away from yourself on the very day you were born.

This was supposed to be a day that she could be happy for herself, to be fulfilled with all of her achievements. Maya Kitajima is the woman who barely escaped death, fighting her way back into the acting industry after being blacklisted. She had defeated Ayumi Himekawa once as well, winning the award for best actress.

And then she began to think about Ayumi again. There was no place to begin with Ayumi.

Ayumi had won the wind battle, leaving Maya battered by her own advantage. If only she could feel, and not become. Now faced with the challenge of portraying fire, Maya’s only option was to experience it in some way, to be able to show it to the world. When had she seen a flame right in front of her? Perhaps she could study a candle, or Genzo’s fireplace?

Again, her mind wandered to Ayumi. In her mind, it was always about how Ayumi thought of something, or how she saw Maya. This time, she pondered how Ayumi would end up demonstrating fire. Unfortunately, she was unaware that her flawless opponent had a flame inside of her. For two things, actually.

And now, as she rested her head upon her pillow and pulled the covers over her body, Maya felt the fire she was supposed to portray in the coming days. It wasn’t from the wick of a candle or the wood of a fireplace, but from within. The sensation overcame Maya, and it was not just a fire, it was a blazing inferno.

It was ignited when she thought of Ayumi. This heat that overcame her was resembling a fire; hot and powerful. She was the reason for her drive, the gas in her tank, the water in her stream, the-

“Ayumi…”

Maya had reached into her pajamas and in between her legs, immediately feeling the temperature of her fire rise. She moved around a bit more, able to feel every ounce of heat carried from her heart to her fingers. It was Ayumi. Ayumi had been the one to make her like this. Maya thought back to her rival’s portrayal of wind, all the way to how her lips looked and the way her body turned.

In that moment, when she had seen Ayumi be taken over by the wind, Maya’s will to defeat her leaped out. That was when she was at her most motivated, and at her most willing to take on any challenge. So why had it created this intimate response? Maya longed for her rival in all aspects of life. She wanted her in her bed, she wanted her at the altar, but she wanted her on stage most of all.

The woman’s gasps got slightly louder. It was a shame that she had to be quiet, because Ayumi was sleeping right next to her. Maya could feel her opponent’s name rolling off her tongue; it felt amazing, like bowing after a challenging performance. The indescribable feeling was being recreated in the land of the plum trees.

“Are you having a nightmare, Maya?”

She froze. That was Ayumi’s voice, asking her what the situation was regarding her gentle whimpers and gasps. Had she been awake this entire time? Of course not. Ayumi was an actress. It was effortless to pretend to be asleep.

Maya’s head felt as if it were about to explode. Millions of thoughts raced through her head; she would lose her rival and will to become the Crimson Goddess if she didn’t think quickly. But she didn’t know how Ayumi thought, and could never guess correctly. She had already taken too long.

“Maya, what’s making you do that?”

She felt the same as Maya. She knew the fire. Maya understood that emotion as soon as she could comprehend Ayumi’s response. Confronting this growing sensation she had felt for the past ten years felt so right. And with only a hint of embarrassment, Maya was able to say,

“It was you, Ayumi. I was thinking about how I should portray fire, and then I thought of how you start the fire inside of me! Ayumi, I’m sorry for being so loud-“

Ayumi began to laugh. Her opponent was always one to get embarrassed, and she cursed herself for finding it cute. So cute and so driven that she ended up in her rival’s futon.

-

Chigusa Tsukikage laid awake in her bed, hearing every little noise that escaped Maya and Ayumi’s room.

“Genzo, I can’t sleep like this! I think they’re a perfect match, but this is way too much.” She whispered, folding the ends of her pillow over her ears to try and muffle the sound. Even the Crimson Goddess needs a moment of peace.

“I’m sure they’ll be done in a while.” Genzo blushed furiously at the thought of what was going on next door. Maya? And Ayumi? No way in hell could he ever imagine that.

Growing more and more irritated, Tsukikage grumbled, loud enough for Maya and Ayumi to hear through the thin wall, “Ayumi should know better than to use her mouth past 11:00 P.M.! Absolutely disgraceful.”

“That’s a rule in acting?” Genzo replied, not surprised whatsoever. 

Tsukikage rolled her eyes. “Doing that so late ruins the articulators. Tell me, what Crimson Goddess would be-“

“That’s enough, Chigusa!!!”


End file.
